The sweetest melodies
by Mrs.wade Wilson
Summary: Kathryn and Becca are two mutants who work as singers at the local bar. After an attack is launched on the bar, Kathryn and Becca are forced in to a new world. Will they make it or will all become too much to handle
1. Chapter 1

The sweetest melodies

The bar was a dark, dingy place with surprisingly good music.

It was an eighties inspired bar.

Kathryn and Becca were mutants looking for jobs in New York when they stumbled across the bar.

It was called Play.

Luckily they both had amazing voices and the bar was looking for singers/waitresses.

That's where our story starts.

Becca was playing the opening bars on the piano as Kathryn began to sing.

She can kill with a smile

She can wound with her eyes

And she'll ruin your faith

with her casual lies

And she'll only reveals

what she wants you to see

She hides like a child

But she's always a woman to

At the end of the song someone walked in. Exiting the stage her and Becca went to investigate.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me saying, but you're looking pretty down." Her English accent was incredibly strong compared to the southern accents he was surrounded by daily.

"Well would you be bummed if the woman you were dating dumped you a day after you signed your company over to her?"

"Sounds distinctly like rich people problems." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean, I loved her and turns out she was just using me for my company." He said

"And this is why it's so much simpler being poor." She said and he laughed.

"Hey Kathryn?" Becca said signalling her over.

"Be right back." She said to the man. He just nodded.

"What?" She said walking over to Becca

"I smell trouble."

The thing is when Becca smells trouble it usually means people are going to die, and they'll be back on the run from angry mutant haters.

"Shit."

Just as Kathryn said the word the doors flew open to reveal five men in full combat gear with guns.

"You take them, I'll protect the man." Kathryn said spotting the stranger she was talking to earlier being dragged out.

"Ok" Becca said as she unsheathed her claws.

Becca was known in the mutant world as wolvie's little sister. Even though they only knew each other through weapon x.

That's right, Becca is X-23.

Kathryn ran over to the stranger, pushing him out of the way as the gun went off.

Into her hand.

Kathryn's hand slowly turned into metal, as she punched the asshole who shot her.

After that was over Kathryn walked over to the stranger.

"I take it your important, considering everyone just wants something off of you."

"I am." Was all he said.

"Who are you then, mister important?" Kathryn asked

"I am iron man."

A/N new fic (I know I should be focusing on a new pack) hope you like it.

Songs:

She's always a woman to me

-Billy Joel


	2. Chapter 2

"Kathryn, thanks to you we lost our job!" Becca yelled the morning after the attack.

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one turning the thugs in to meat cubes." Kathryn retorted.

"I got excited ok." Becca said throwing her hands up in mock surrender.

"Anyway back to the job thing, it doesn't matter." Kathryn said rolling her eyes at Becca.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" Becca screamed.

"That guy at the bar I saved, he was Tony stark. He just so happens to need singers, for some odd reason, and wants us."

"Are you sure he doesn't want dancing monkeys, or in our case , singing monkeys."

"I'd like to see him try and tell us what to do, considering our 'close friends'" Kathryn said smirking.

"Whatever do you mean." Becca said feigning innocence.

"You and wade." Kathryn said smothering the words fuck buddies with a cough.

"You should really get the cough checked out, what with all the gagging you've been doing around us, you might be coming down with something." Becca said laughing.

"Or you and wade could just date so I'm not the only one in our friendship not fucking you, at least then he'd have a reason." Kathryn said in deadpan.

"Just call stark already."

"Ok Mrs grumpy gills." Kathryn said with a pouty face.

"Shut up." She said laughing

...

Turns out stark industries was holding a ball and they needed singers. Those singers just happened to be Kathryn and Becca.

"Becca you look fine." Kathryn said pinching the the bridge of her nose.

"I know, Kathryn. And stop doing that you know it annoys me" Becca said,sighing towards the end.

All of a sudden a voice broke their unbearably awkward silence.

"Ladies, so glad you came!" Came Tony Stark's voice, booming down the hall as he approached the pair.

"Tony," Kathryn turned to come face to face with the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

"Stark," Becca said as she nodded towards the slightly drunk man who stood before them. "Drunk already I see," she muttered to herself.

"Well ladies, follow me to the stage," he said, clearly not hearing Becca's comment.

Kat turned and followed Tony. To her dismay, Becca was not following but staring in another direction. Kat couldn't quite see what she was staring at until she turned to face the corner...

There in all his glory, stood one Logan Howellett and behind him stood a smug Wade Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

Uh... Wade hi." Becca said nervously.

"Becca it looks likes you been caught stealing a cookie, your just performing." Wade said smirking.

"Sup sis." Was all Logan said, instead walking over to Kathryn.

When he reached her, he pulled her towards him setting a bruising kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Kathryn asked when they pulled away.

"Your going to kick ass out there tonight." Logan said

"I know." Kathryn said smirking

"Let's go." Becca said managing to pull away from for long enough to form a sentence.

Kathryn stepped on to the stage as the backing track started of one of her favourite songs. It was perfect for the birthday of Virginia Potts.

Come out Virginia

don't let it wait

You catholic girls

start much too late

But sooner or later

it comes down to fate

I might as well be the one

Well they showed you a statue

Told you to pray

Built you a temple

and locked you away

But they never told you

the price that you'd pay

For things that you might've done

Only the good die young

Everyone was mesmerised by Kathryn and becca's voices, punctuating each syllable.

When the song was over the applause was deafening.

"That was amazing ladies thank you." Tony said stumbling.

Kathryn got off stage and ran into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said

her English accent thick

"No worries." Said a voice that shivers up her spine.

"Justin, leave me alone." Kathryn said regaining her confidence.

"Now darling, where's the fun in that?" He said in her ear, before turning her round and kissing her roughly.

Kathryn wanted to be sick. She could the bile rising in her throat when he dragged her outside.

What she didn't notice was Logan was looking at her as he kissed her.

What Logan's didn't notice was the tears streaming down her face, or the fear radiating off her in waves, he was just too hurt.


End file.
